A Taste of Summer
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: Just a two chapter DragonQueen Smut. Based on 'Enter the Dragon' and what I think was hidden from us. There is more of that relationship that just friends and we know it. I do not own these characters. They are ABC's property


**Making some justice to all who sees Dragon Queen more than a friendship and partners in crime. Inspiration from 'Cool for the Summer' and 'A Little Taste'**

 **Chapter 1**

Regina was walking hesitantly towards Granny's Diner. Since Emma told them that Maleficent was back, the mayor couldn't stop the memories running through her head of the day they met. She was hoping that she could hold it together and not fall again into the dragon's wings. So, she did what she knew best, put up her walls and walk in with confident and malice. As soon as her eyes felt into Maleficent's she could feel her knees trembling. However, she took a deep breath and controlled herself once more.

"So the rumors are true, you are back from the ashes"

"What are you doing here Regina?"

"Making it easier for you. If you want to kill me, I am right here" she said extending her arms by her side and not letting her guard down. She knew that the Dragon wasn't going to kill her. There was more history in the past that was more powerful than the fact that she trapped her for more than 30 years.

Maleficent was keeping herself together too. Being trapped by the mayor was nothing compare to the passion and attraction she felt for the young woman. There were things that never changed. The Dragon suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of the sorcerer.

Regina backed up a little, surprised by the sudden invasion of space.

"So that is why you think I am back. To kill you?"

Maybe. But in the process Regina hoped to enter the dragon, but this time it was her turn. However, for now she had to be the badass mayor who was once the most feared sorcerer in the Enchanted Forest.

"I trapped you underground for 30 years, and you are not big on forgiveness."

"That's true. But you did is nothing in the grand scheme, there are far more crimes that must be answer for."

Regina was curious about that answer, but relief that Maleficent rage was on others and not fully on her. She tuned out of the conversation, just replying to her what she wanted to hear and focusing on her lips, body and outfit. She had matured since their first encounter. The realization caused Regina to get more aroused by the second. A sudden moved from Mal snapped Regina out of her thoughts.

The blonde woman grabbed a shot and offered it to her.

"Are you a bad girl Regina?"

Regina smiled victoriously

"The worst"

She drank the liquor crushing the shot glass with her hand.

Mal couldn't deny that that was hot performance. She couldn't believe that the woman in front of her was the same innocent girl who dared to put a foot on her castle more than a century ago.

 **-Enchanted Forest (First encounter)-**

Regina was so tired of studying and getting nowhere. Snow was growing up as happy as someone can ever be, so she decided to ditch her mentor 'the Dark One' and aimed for someone, she thought, more capable of teaching her, Maleficent. In the other hand, Rumple wanted to teach her a lesson so he sent her to Maleficent's castle without a possibility of returning. She was an immature so the only way to get out of there was either walking or dead. He knew that the Dragon lost herself in revenge and had a little to not patient.

Regina entered the castle shaking from head to toe but from excitement. She was going to finally meet the woman who could turn into a Dragon. The brunette found herself in a big messy room.

"Hello? Maleficent? I've…. Been studying magic… (Beginner stuff) But I thought… maybe… perhaps… You could teach me?" Regina swallowed

Suddenly a voice echoed through all the walls in the castle. Regina jumped.

"Why don't you show me what you've learned and light that fireplace"

' _Oh no! why did she had to be so immature, to go over there and not think it through? Of course she was going to be tested. And what where the odds to be ask for the thing she couldn't do'_

The young girl approached the fireplace fisting her hand trying to 'exercise' them for the task she had to do.

"Come on…" a little light appeared on top of her hand. "COME ON" a no so strong fireball appeared and went straight to the fireplace. She smiled satisfactorily.

"That's pathetic. But it'll do" the woman said walking towards her with no balance at all. Regina's eyes followed every move she made. She was stunning, perfect and…

"Ugh! That feels nice. I haven't had a proper fire… in… Years"

…a little bit drunk…

Maleficent grabbed a small bottle and pinch her finger. Regina, young and naïve, was fascinated and intrigued by it.

"What's that?"

The woman smiled at her.

"…a drop of a sleeping curse, seawater and toadstool…"

The dragon could see the disappointment in Regina's face. Not that she care. The young woman was devastated to know that her possible mentor was a stoner. She was wondering what happened. So she dared to ask her and when she got her answer. She dared to defy her by calling the older woman weak. In matter of second the lady dragon was all over Regina. They were merely inches apart. The young woman could smell her breath and see through those piercing blue eyes. She was scared, but at the same time she was feeling an unfamiliar wetness between her thighs. Incontinently she pressed her legs together to keep the wetness at bay.

"That Maleficent had a foul temper, and if you insulted her, she'd turn into a dragon and eat your flesh. It's a good thing for you I already had breakfast. However…" Maleficent's hand found Regina's cheek. "…We could have some fun, after all. You are my body type" She said winking at Regina.

The brunette gasped at the sudden declaration and the idea of getting in bed with a woman. She didn't have good experiences to relay to. Her duty with her husband was more like torture than pleasure, at least for her.

The dragon lady could see Regina's fear and uncertainty reflected in her eyes. But also, a desperate soul that didn't have the experience or a clue about being with someone at all. She was going to change that. So she leaned and kissed Regina hungrily. The young witch stepped back a little taken aback for the sudden intrusion. Maleficent grabbed the back of her neck so she couldn't escape.

Regina was feeling electricity running through all her body and the wetness growing uncontrollably. She was scared, this was weird. She didn't know what to think so when the old woman reached between her legs Regina stopped.

Maleficent could see her innocent face red like the fire she used to create just with the blow of air. She smiled gently. The blonde was hungry to taste the woman in front of her, and more so to see her perfect body that was been built in her mind. However, she wasn't going to be a total dragon bitch with her. Her partners always felt pleasure and that is what makes her enjoy the act itself.

"I can smell that wetness between your legs from miles away. That is normal dear. You don't have to be ashamed of it"

Regina looked at Maleficent and then her gazed felt to the floor. She felt so vulnerable. She was feeling so many things for a woman and stranger that she never felt with her husband.

"He doesn't take the time to work with your body sweetie. He is a man with personal interests, he doesn't care. But I do. Let me show you"

Regina was taken aback by the dragon's knowledge. But she didn't have a chance to think when she was pinned against the wall and her legs spread. Maleficent placed her hand, palm up against Regina's core and put some pressure on it.

The brunette moaned loudly and could feel the, now familiar, electricity through her body. However, this time all that current rested below her belly.

"So? Can you keep this secret?" the blonde put more pressure.

Regina wasn't thinking straight. Everything felt so wrong, but right at the same time. So she nodded desperately to feel more.

Suddenly, Regina's surroundings changed. She was lying down naked on Maleficent's bed and the blonde was in the same state on top on her. She didn't want to waste time taking the brunette's clothes. She had too many layers on her to be honest.

The blonde smiled at Regina.

"Close your eyes and let your mind wonder my dear child. Be free, be wild… Let yourself feel"

Regina obeyed the orders, closing her eyes. Her heart was pounding for the unknown and her breathing was shortening every minute.

The blonde woman kissed her, biting her lips in the process. She moved down to Regina's round breasts and massaged her gaining a moaned from the young woman. She grabbed a nipple and sucked/bite and soothed the pain with her tongue. She repeated the same with the other.

Regina whimpered and tried to get away from the woman on top of her. She was starting to feel dizzy but it felt so good.

The dragon lady stopped and went down into the brunette's paradise until she got to the part she was waiting for. Her core was wet, shining with arousal. She leaked her lips and attacked her lips without warming up.

Regina opened her eyes making all kind of sounds with her mouth. She could feel that warmth below her belly growing and when she felt the other woman tongue inside her she couldn't stop the screamed of pleasure that echoed the entire castle. The brunette started moving forward to get more friction. The older woman smiled, taking her tongue out and putting more attention to Regina's clit while pumping two fingers into her. Regina needed to get away from the wave of pleasure filling her body. But the blonde's hands placed on top of her stomach kept her from doing so.

Regina was screaming and holding whatever she was keeping inside her. She was scare to let it loose.

"Come on sweetie, let it free. Don't be afraid" That what did it. Regina's sight went black; her whole body was shaking, her breathing stopping while she released her orgasm. The dragon smiled satisfactorily, cleaning her 'apprentice' with her tongue. "Good job honey! First lesson, learned. I hope someday the student can be better than the professor."

Regina smiled. She felt so complete and at the same time challenge. She was going to make her mentor feel the same way or better. That she was sure.


End file.
